1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to data integration for a plurality of data systems, and more specifically, to hierarchical association of entity records from different data systems, for example, aggregating from individual source system entity matching to galaxy, or integrated network, level entity matching.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Healthcare networks have very complicated organization structures. An organization typically comprises multiple source systems (e.g., a source of electronic medical records including electronic health records (EHR), records from a claims system, lab feed, various data sources implementing the HL7 standard, patient satisfaction survey, etc.). Clinically integrated networks (CIN) or galaxies (e.g., a group of organizations) are collections of individual healthcare systems with data sharing agreements. Data governance restrictions may exist within organizations or galaxies (e.g., not all data can be shared with all providers). Accordingly, examining and associating records of the different healthcare systems with common entities may be complex, burdensome, and processing intensive (with respect to processing resources and processing time). This is typically exacerbated in the case of data governance restrictions.